


What Was That About the Lunar Cycles; I Couldn't Hear You Over My Love for You

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically this is Kageyama internally monologueing about being a werewolf and trying to tell Hinata, Daichi!werewolf, Fluff, I always write fluff, It's a curse, Kageyama!werewolf, M/M, Volleygays, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: So basically Kageyama is a werewolf and he's thinking about telling Hinata because you know, that's a thing. Daichi gives some advice, only for it to not really be used at all? But it's fine, don't worry about it.Self-indulgent fluff because I have no control over my fingers when typing.I guess this is technically a fic for one of my mutual on tumblr because they requested it a really long time ago, like November-ish time. But hey cool, this is for you, octopus-prince, cause I procrastinate really bad!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus-prince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=octopus-prince).



Kageyama’s skin felt like it was burning from the inside out. He knew the reason, it was that time of the month for sure. The lunar cycles always made him jumpy, but around the full moon was when the setter felt the most like an actual animal instead of a person. Not only that, this seemed to be around the same time that he realized that he liked Hinata, that dumbass, more than a friend and teammate. Now he never talked to him about what the smaller boy’s views on werewolves were, so he could be okay with them but he might also be repulsed.

Sawamura-san (“Call me Daichi, please.”) evidently noticed the setter’s weird behavior, which only consisted of him being a bit more jumpy than usual, and pulled him aside after one of their afternoon practices, actually the day that the full moon would grace them with its presence that night. 

“Are you feeling alright, Kageyama?”

The third years knew that Kageyama was a werewolf, it was a little obvious with the way he held himself, or maybe it was just because Sawamura-san himself was a werewolf. At first the setter had thought that they would be territorial with each other, being the only two werewolves on the volleyball team, but the captain looked at him like a pack leader would, and that satiated a feeling inside Kageyama that he didn’t even know he had. 

“I’m fine, Sawamura-san, the full moon just makes me antsy.”

The older boy nodded like he understood, and he more than likely did, he had been living this way for much longer than Kageyama had, after all. The setter had often thought about letting the whole team know that he was a werewolf, but he also knew that Sawamura-san didn’t tell them just because he knew that it might make them uncomfortable, and this was his final year anyways. He had told his team back when he was a first year himself, and he confided in Kageyama that not everyone on the team was so willing to work with him after they heard the news that they were on the same team as a werewolf. Sometimes it felt like they didn’t want to play with or against him because for some reason they thought that he would have an advantage against them, and he did a little bit. He was stronger than normal people and he could read tells much better than if he was just an ordinary human. So having Kageyama being a little apprehensive to share did not surprise him whatsoever, because he knew the exact feeling that the younger boy was going through. 

If Kageyama ever wanted to ‘out himself’ to the team though, he felt like Sawamura-san would support him, but he didn’t know if the older boy would join him in that outing. Regardless, the setter felt like he could tell the team and they would at least understand why Kageyama was the way he was sometimes, given that being a werewolf made him more territorial, and sometimes meaner than he should be. But it was always that tiny thought at the back of his mind that the team would not accept him, that they wouldn’t want him to be their setter anymore that kept him from saying so. He was brought out of his inner monologue by Sawamura-san clapping the younger boy on the shoulder, and ushered him back into the gym to help finish cleaning up with the other first and second years. Hinata looked like he wanted to ask why Kageyama was just outside with the captain, but he refrained from doing so, in favor of yelling about something or other with Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

The first and second years made quick work of cleaning up the gym, and before they knew it they were in the locker room changing and starting to head home.

“Oi, Kageyama! Wanna come over and study together?”

The black-haired teen sighed, the tiny ball of energy only ever wanted to study when he absolutely had to, which meant he was probably failing a subject. Kageyama dared to glance at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they were about to head towards the door. He made eye contact with the blond, and the taller sneered as the two other first years left the locker room, an unspoken “Of course I’m not going to help, what are you thinking?” clear on his face. The setter sighed as he knew that if he didn’t help, then Hinata might not be able to practice to the best of his ability if he was lagging behind in school.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

As the two first years left the locker room, Kageyama was drawn back into his own thoughts, even as the orange ball of sunshine at his side was talking animatedly about something or other that they had discussed with that Nekoma setter a couple days back. He wondered what it would be like to just come out and tell Hinata what was bothering him; that he was afraid the tiny middle blocker would fear him once he found out what the setter’s secret was.

“Why would I be afraid of you? What’s your big secret?”

The setter sputtered for a moment, he didn’t realize that he had said that stuff out loud. He didn’t want to out himself to Hinata right then and there though, but he knew he wasn’t smart enough to come up with some bullshit excuse. He wasn’t brave either though, so an abrupt, “Nothing!” came out on its own, leaving the orangehead sputtering behind him as Kageyama walked on ahead. 

“Oi! Kageyama! Bakageyama~!”

The setter turned around to see Hinata looking down at the ground, a determined look on his face.

“Whatever it is, I won’t be scared. You can tell me. Everyone on our side of the court is my ally.”

If Kageyama was more emotional, those words would have surely made him tear up. Hinata didn’t even know what it was, but he was already determined to try to be supportive. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to tell the decoy about him being a werewolf. It most likely wouldn’t change a thing, and like his previous train of thought it might make Hinata more understanding when Kageyama did have his territorial tantrums at awkward times, or even when he was feeling agitated like he had been feeling about the new full moon that was arriving that night.

“Uhh. Let’s go to your house first. I’ll tell you there.”

Hinata got another resolute look on his face, and if the two boys’ speed was a little faster than it normally was, neither mentioned it. Arriving at the orangehead’s house was uneventful, he said his greetings to Hinata-san and Natsu, and the boys soon found themselves in Hinata’s room clutching glasses of iced tea to study with. They ended up actually studying for an hour, before Hinata looked as if it physically pained him to continue. 

“Okay! Kageyama! Tell me your secret!”

The setter had been wondering when Hinata would ask, and he had been trying to figure out the best plan of action. Nothing really came to mind though, so he was probably just going to come out and say it, with no preamble or anything. He felt like he should have at least a little tact, but at this point he really just wanted to get it off his chest. Maybe Hinata won’t actually hate him and they could just go back to where they were before this entire secret keeping started. Better to know now than when they have been playing volleyball all throughout high school.

“I’m a werewolf. So uhh, don’t hate me.”

He expected the orangehead to look surprised, to be frightened, literally any sort of reaction would have done for the setter, but Hinata only blinked at him. He tilted his head to the side as if perplexed.

“That’s your big secret? I already knew that!”

It was now Kageyama that was surprised. How the hell had Hinata known? He demanded to know this from the orangehead, and Hinata simply scoffed at him.

“It’s obvious Bakageyama, with your mood swings, with the way you get all weird around full moons, your territorial issues, the way you snap at people for random things; it all made sense.”

The setter was blushing by the end of Hinata’s little rant, he had to admit that the other boy had a point. But now he had to wonder how much Hinata been watching him, because all that wouldn’t have been very obvious if the decoy hadn’t been watching him closely. He decided to ask, at least to clarify that the other boy might not be as silly as he first thought.

“How’d you notice all that?”

It was Hinata’s turn to blush and stammer for a moment. Clearly he hadn’t expected Kageyama to question his motives.

“Well uhh, it’s just that- and yeah! But you-! And this-!”

Nothing Hinata was saying was really making any sense, to be completely honest. Kageyama was more than a little confused by then, but looking closer the shorter boy seemed to be blushing quite a bit. The passing thought that maybe Hinata had been watching the setter because he liked him was quick but it didn’t really leave Kageyama’s mind once it came upon him. The setter of course had also fully adjusted to having a crush on the decoy as well, since before he even thought about telling the boy about his being a werewolf, actually. Kageyama suspected that he had liked the boy way before they were ever teammates, back when they had faced each other the first time in primary school. The determination to win, even when the odds were stacked against him, it was admirable. If Kageyama hadn’t been the infamous King then, he might have even become friends with the orangehead. But that was beside the point, it seemed like the filter that the setter kept control over all the time always just wasn’t working today, because otherwise he would have never said what he did next, without some internal screaming first.

“I like you, Hinata.”

Kageyama was internally screaming now though, and his face became the same red as Hinata’s was becoming. 

“Like..in a friend kind of way?”

Maybe Hinata just needed the other boy to clarify, regardless, this was more embarrassment he thought it possible to endure for him.

“No, you dumbass! Like a boyfriend and dating kind of way!”

The blinding smile he got in return for his outburst almost made Kageyama feel bad about yelling at the other boy; almost. As it was, the orangehead wasted no time in flinging his limbs at Kageyama and they both ended up on the floor tangled up. The setter heard laughing, but he quickly realized that it was his own mouth that was making it, he felt giddy with the amount of happiness he felt. He could hardly hear the muffled reply, since Hinata had thoroughly shoved his face into Kageyama’s shirt front.

“I like you too, Bakageyama,”

And with those words the setter forgot everything he was going to say, everything about the full moon and now what it meant for the two of them, everything about what Daichi said about being careful to tell his teammates about his being a werewolf, even everything about the studying that he knew that they should be doing. All he cared about, at least to remember, was the sweet boy (his boyfriend now?) in his arms that could annoy the shit out of Kageyama, but he liked him all the same.


End file.
